Fairy Tail: Universe Keepers
by tomiscomin4u
Summary: Sometime in a very far future, after all of the members of Fairy Tail of the best generation ever die, an unknown being revives Natsu Dragneel. She asks him to join an organization known as the Universe Keepers which protects the known multiverse. What'll happen on Natsu's new journey across the multiverse?
1. Revival

In the very far future, the generation of Fairy Tail that was at its best in the year X784 no longer exist. They all passed away in battle against a Dark Guild known as Black Heart. A guild led by an immortal Human known as Victor Rhodes. It is now the year X2500 and Black Heart is still active. An unknown being appeared before a grave of one of the members of Fairy Tail within Magnolia. It said, "This is his grave, correct? Well, I know how to read, so why am I asking?"

An AI said, "Sir, just revive him already."

The unknown being said, "Calm down, alright."

A Human girl appeared looking at the unknown being and then said, "This is quite rare. What brings an alien to Earthland?"

The unknown being heard that and turned around and answered, "Just visiting a grave from the past."

She said, "Oh, you mean our fallen heroes of X784. Fairy Tail is still a great guild. But not as good as it was back then."

The unknown being said, "I know. Say, do you know a man known as Natsu Dragneel?"

The girl answered, "Yes I do. Well, not personally. But there are lots of stories about him. He defeated Acnologia and Five God Dragons. He's got a lot of amazing feats. He even defeated Zeref. A lot of people wish to become a man like him."

The unknown being said, "I see."

The AI asked, "Why don't you trust anything that I say? I'm an AI. I'm smart."

The girl asked, "Are you not surprised?"

The unknown being answered, "I'm afraid not. I was just wondering if you had anything else to add to what I know about him."

The girl smiled and said, "I see. You are pretty smart. That truly is a smart thing to do."

The unknown being said, "Thank you."

The AI said, "This is honestly bull. Just revive him already."

The unknown being placed her hand on the ground where his grave was and then a magic circle appeared over it and then the girl asked, "What are you doing?"

The unknown being answered, "Reviving the dead. Sounds like fun, does it not?"

The girl heard that and then asked, "What makes you think that he wants to be revived?"

The unknown being answered, "Good question."

The girl was about to yell, but then realized where she was and then Natsu's body appeared and then the girl asked, "Shouldn't his body be just skeletons?"

The unknown being answered, "Yes. But I did say revive him, right?"

The girl said, "Now that you mention it, you did say that."

Natsu's eyes opened then sat up looking around asking, "Where am I?"

The unknown being answered, "The church."

Natsu said, "So we were buried at the church after all. I'm glad. Now, why the hell am I back?"

The unknown being answered, "I was wondering if you'd like to go to other universe's."

Natsu asked, "Why?"

The unknown being answered, "To see what the known universe's are like. I am the founder of an organization known as Universe Keepers. We protect the known universe's from being destroyed. And you are perfect for the job. Oh yeah, allow me to introduce myself. I am a Kor. A species not known in this universe. My name is Yitha, Protector of Universe's. I wish for you to help out."

Natsu looked at her and then asked, "What if I say no?"

Yitha answered, "I'll have to persuade you till you say yes."

Natsu said, "Good. Then I say yes. I always love an adventure."

Yitha smiled and then said, "If that's the case, then take this."

She took out an earpiece and then Natsu asked, "What is it?"

Yitha answered, "It's an earpiece. You place it into your ear and it'll allow you to talk to the AI within. AI stands for Artificial Intelligence. The AI will help you on your journey across the multiverse."

Natsu took it and placed it into his ear and then a voice appeared saying, "Hello Natsu. Can you hear me?"

Natsu said, "Yeah. This is kinda creepy."

Yitha said, "You'll get used to it."

Natsu asked, "What do I call you?"

The AI answered, "I am Alice. I'll be with you till the day you die a third time."

Natsu said, "I see."

Yitha asked, "Shall we get you on your way?"

Natsu asked, "Before we go to wherever you are going to take me, what year are we in?"

Yitha answered, "Depends in which universe. Each universe is different. But you are currently in the year X2500. Almost 1800 years into the future."

Natsu said, "That is pretty amazing. I'm in the lovely future. Hahaha."

Yitha smiled and then grabbed his shoulder and they teleported out of there and appeared in the Universe Keepers base. Everyone saw them and then Yitha said, "Welcome to Universe Keepers, Natsu Dragneel."

A girl walked forward looking at him and then said, "Welcome to immortality, kiddo. Oh, where are my manners? I'm Amber Lawson, a Human like yourself. I've been here since the beginning of this organization about 5000 years ago. You'll get used to the work here."

A man shoved her to the side and said, "You are terrible at talking people into things, Amber. Don't listen to her. This job isn't easy at all."

Natsu said, "Don't care. As long as I get my adventure, I'm happy."

The man looked at him and then yelled, "You two are made for each other!"

Yitha looked shoved him out of the way and then said, "Well now, there are a total of 25000 members in this organization. You are the 25000th member, by the way. Mimia, bring out the stamp."

An Elf known as Mimia Sossoth appeared looking at him and then asked, "Where would you like it?"

Natsu answered, "My left shoulder is good."

Mimia heard that and then stamped his left shoulder and then said, "Welcome to the Universe Keepers, Natsu. I'm Mimia Sossoth, an Elf. I am actually from the same universe as you. Earthland. Each universe has a different name. The one where you'll be sent to first is known as Middweiss. It's a beautiful universe. Trust me. You'll love it."

Yitha said, "Yes you will. Walk to the portal and then say 'Middweiss' and then you'll appear before the God of the Universe of the universe. Good luck and have fun."

Natsu said, "Understood."

He walked to the portal and said, "Middweiss."

As soon as those words came out of his mouth, he vanished and then appeared in a bright white room. The God of the Universe Middweiss said, "Oh, you are new."


	2. Learn About Universe's and the Task

As soon as Natsu appeared in the bright white room within Middweiss, the God of the Universe said, "Oh, you are new."

Natsu looked around and then asked, "Where is this place?"

He said, "Yep, you really are new. The answer is the Divine Realm. Each universe has one. And is led by a God of the Universe which created it. I am Keligor. Nice to meet you."

Natsu said, "Likewise. I'm Natsu Dragneel. A new member of the Universe Keepers like you said."

Keligor, God of the Universe of Middweiss said, "Middweiss is a universe where you are in the year Y694."

Natsu said, "Huh? I believe that in my universe, we are only in X2500. What is the difference between X and Y?"

Keligor answered, "Good question, my dear friend. X is where the Interstellar travel throughout the galaxy started. But in Y, Humanity has traveled through to other galaxies. We don't just live in one galaxy. We call this era the Intergalactic Era. X is known as the Interstellar Era."

Natsu said, "Actually, I have no idea what you are talking about. I died twice and just appeared in the year X2500. I actually died in the year X815."

Keligor said, "I see. Well, you'll find out what I mean once you get down to the surface after I'm done explaining what it is that is troubling this universe."

Natsu said, "Alright."

Keligor said, "In this universe, a Dark Guild known as Heaven's Darkness was formed. They are a huge guild that has been causing us a lot of problems and the strongest guild in the universe isn't strong enough all by itself to defeat them. The strongest known guild in my universe is known as Castlevania Dragons. They are a guild that surpassed Fairy Tail 5 years ago."

Natsu said, "That name sounds so cool."

Keligor smiled and said, "My descendent is a member of the guild. In an unknown location in my universe, you will meet a group of people from 10 different guilds. Blue Pegasus, Castlevania Dragons, Fairy Tail, Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel, Quatro Cerberus, Heaven's Deity, Black Cats, and White Knight. Due to how big the enemy is, all of the members of this group is definitely necessary."

Natsu heard that and then Keligor said, "Well, Heaven's Darkness is planning on destroying a world known as Keligor. It was named after me for some apparent reason. But I believe that they are after the planets with Gods names within them. So, I wish to stop them before that even happens."

Natsu said, "Understood. I will do my best in stopping them. For my first mission that is."

Keligor said, "First mission, huh? Well now, she must have faith in you if she's sending you here of all places. Well, who cares? I'm sending you outside of the base where you'll be meeting with the members. They already know that you are coming. So, do not worry about a thing."

Natsu asked, "Was I ever a member of Fairy Tail of your universe?"

Keligor answered, "Nope. When you were 15 years old, you created your own guild known as Heaven's Deity. It used to be the strongest guild in the universe till Fairy Tail was founded in X947."

Natsu said, "In my universe, Fairy Tail was founded in X686."

Keligor said, "Like I said before, all universe's are different. Do you not listen to when people are talking to you?"

Natsu answered, "I do listen. But it seems that it goes out one ear and out the other."

Alice said, "That's why I'm here. Most members of the Universe Keepers are idiots. So AI's help them get around."

Natsu heard that and then Keligor said, "Well, I think that it is time for me to send you to Keligor now. They are waiting for you. Have fun. And good luck."

Natsu said, "Thank you."

Keligor snapped his fingers and then Natsu vanished from in front of him and then Yitha appeared asking, "So, what did you think of the newbie?"

Keligor answered, "He's going to die a third time."

Yitha smiled and asked, "What makes you think that?"

Keligor answered, "Heaven's Darkness is the strongest known Dark Guild in my universe. They've annihilated entire planets before. Do you really think that Natsu Dragneel is up for the task?"

Yitha said, "Natsu Dragneel has slain Dragons. He took out Dark Guilds that threatened the peace of his world. He defeated his older brother Zeref Dragneel. Helped defeat the Alvarez Empire run by Zeref Dragneel. I think that he can handle himself."

Keligor said, "You know, all members of your organization are the same. Everything enters through one ear and out the other. But at least he's willing to admit it."

Yitha said, "That's what our AI is for. To bring us to the right path."

Keligor looked at her and then said, "You should have went a little easier on him, Yitha. He won't survive long enough to be even a little bit of help."

Yitha smiled and said, "Well, that's ok. We have thousands of others to replace him after all."

Keligor heard that and looked at her saying to himself, "She's insane. She really doesn't care about his well-being. Just what the hell is she planning?"

Yitha said, "That's because Natsu Dragneel won't die. I have complete faith in him after all. This is his second resurrection. And we will see how this goes."

Keligor said, "Agreed."

As they were talking, Natsu appeared in front of the base and then walked to the door. He opened it up and said to himself, "Well now. There is only one group here. I thought that they were all waiting for me. Oh well."


	3. Introduction of the Team

As soon as Natsu opened the door, he saw a group of 4 magicians and then Natsu walked forward. The leader of the group asked, "Which guild are you from?"

Natsu answered, "I'm not from a guild. I'm one of the Universe Keepers."

He said, "Oh, I see. I'm Carlos Walker, a member of Castlevania Dragons. It is a pleasure to meet you."

The girl next to him said, "I am Esme Green, same as him. From Castlevania Dragons."

The man next to Esme said, "I am Zayden Pierce. A Blade Dragon Slayer Magician."

The girl next to Zayden said, "I am Skye Price. The four of us are members of the Castlevania Dragons. Welcome to Middweiss, by the way. We heard that they were sending a member of the Universe Keepers here, but we didn't actually think that they would do so so soon."

Natsu said, "I am Natsu Dragneel of the Universe Keepers as I mentioned before. I am not from this universe. I am from a universe known as Earthland. By the way, where are the others?"

Esme answered, "Not here yet. We're waiting for the other 9 guilds to appear. We are the first ones."

Natsu heard that and then said, "I see."

Skye asked, "Do you guys know which guilds are joining us?"

Zayden answered, "Nope."

Carlos said, "I bet that Natsu does."

Natsu said, "I do. But I rather not say."

Zayden laughed and then said, "I knew that you were going to say that."

Carlos said, "Well now, we just have to keep waiting for them to appear."

The doors opened and then a group of 3 mages appeared and then said, "So, we're second to appear, huh?"

Carlos said, "Members of Fairy Tail, huh? You guys are always welcome here."

They said, "Carlos, long time no see. And you have a new member in your team now."

Natsu said, "Nope, I'm not a member of his team. I'm from the Universe Keepers."

The man appeared before him and brought his arm out and Natsu shook his hand. The man said, "Well, I'm Lucas Nolan, a member of Fairy Tail. Nice to meet you."

Natsu said, "Natsu Dragneel, a Universe Keeper."

The girl to his left said, "I am Kazuna Sanson."

The girl to his right said, "I am Yumari Sanson."

Kazuna and Yumari said together, "We're twins."

Natsu said, "Nice to meet the both of you."

Kazuna looked at Natsu and then Natsu asked, "Are you going to stop shaking my hand?"

Lucas screeched and said, "I'm sorry. It's just a bad habit of mine."

Lucas let go of his hand and then Carlos said, "I can vouch for that."

Lucas said, "So, what universe are you from?"

Natsu answered, "Earthland."

Kazuna said, "A universe named after their own world, huh? Sounds interesting."

Yumari said, "Agreed. So, what type of enemies have you faced?"

Natsu answered, "Humans, Demons, Dragons. Why do you ask?"

Yumari heard that and then said, "You can't be serious."

Kazuna asked, "Did you win?"

Natsu answered, "Yes. We did. Dragon Slayers rule."

Carlos said, "Amen to that."

The doors opened again and then a group of 4 magicians appeared. Carlos said, "Heaven's Deity have arrived."

Natsu heard that and then said, "The guild that the Natsu Dragneel of this universe created. Awesome."

Lucas said, "Really?"

Skye answered, "Yes. It is true."

Esme said, "Yeah, that's what the books say. Natsu was the founder of the guild. And it was known as the strongest guild till Fairy Tail appeared."

The 4 members appeared before them and then said, "3rd group it seems. Wait, doesn't he look like the founder of our guild? Yeah, he's definitely the one."

They appeared before him and then asked, "Are you the Natsu Dragneel that created our guild?"

Natsu answered, "Nope. I'm from a different universe."

They said, "What guild were you in from that universe?"

Natsu answered, "Fairy Tail."

They asked, "Did you create that guild?"

Natsu answered, "Nope. The founder of Fairy Tail was a Mavis Vermilion."

A girl said, "Well, it really doesn't matter. I am Mya Fox. A member of the guild that you created."

Natsu said, "Not me. But ok."

The girl to her right said, "I'm Reika Motohashi. Nice to meet you, sir."

The girl to the left of Mya said, "I am Mara Burke. Please take care of us."

Natsu said, "OK."

And the girl that was beside Mara said, "I am Holly Black. We are in your care."

Natsu said, "OK."

Natsu looked at them and then Natsu stepped back and then Carlos said, "It seems that you already got fans and you didn't even do anything yet."

Natsu said, "I noticed."

As soon as the doors opened again, 2 members of Quatro Cerberus appeared saying, "Suzuki and Kayari Shimokawa have arrived."

Mara said, "The annoying group, huh?"

Reika said, "That seems to be the case."

Natsu said, "Quatro Cerberus, huh?"

Mara said, "Yep."

As they were about to start walking again, the door opened crushing them both against the wall and they smiled and then Natsu said, "Oh well, two people already down."

Carlos said, "To be expected from the members of Sabertooth."

A member said, "Charles Strife. A member of Sabertooth."

The other man of the group said, "Sam Vdraig. A member of Sabertooth."

And the only girl of the group said, "River Daniels. A member of Sabertooth. We are here to help out."

They walked forward and then Kayari and Suzuki pushed the doors out of the way and then stepped out from behind them and said, "Alright. We are in the clear."

Natsu said, "5 more guilds to go."

Everyone heard that and then a group of girls walked into the guild and then walked forward looking at them. A girl said, "Kimberley Shire."

Another girl said, "Tess Hawkins."

A third girl said, "Adele Moore."

And the last girl said, "Cora Turner. We're from Mermaid Heel. And we are here to help out."

Natsu looked around and asked, "Are you sure that this place can fit everyone?"

Carlos said, "Now that you mention it, I have no idea."

Sam said, "Hell, we'll be fine."

Charles said, "I'll take that as a no."

Kazuna said, "They just keep coming."

Another group of people appeared behind them and then a girl said, "I am Koyomi Shibuya. And these people are my partners."

One of her friends said, "Alex Bright."

The girl next to Alex said, "Gabby Craft."

And the man next to Gabby said, "Peter Grayson."

Koyomi said, "We're from Blue Pegasus. And we'll be here to help out."

Natsu looked at them and then said, "Welcome to wherever the hell we are."

Skye laughed and said, "Keligor. It is named after the God of the Universe. It's pretty insane if you ask me."

Natsu said, "And Heaven's Darkness is after the worlds that have Gods names, huh? So not cool."

Esme said, "Right?"

Yumari said, "Well, we're going to be busy for awhile."

Zayden said, "Yep."

River said, "We'll be up against the biggest known Dark Guild in history."

Kimberley said, "Yep. And we're all that stands between the enemy and extinction."

Tess said, "Let's go for it."

Another group of people walked into the building and then a man said, "Randy Riddle. A member of the Ten Wizard Saints."

The two members next to him stepped forward and the one to the right said, "Dax Foster."

The one to the left of him said, "Evan Johnson."

Randy said, "We're from Lamia Scale."

Natsu said, "To be expected from Lamia Scale. They would always have a member of the Ten Wizard Saints in their guild."

Randy asked, "Got a problem with Lamia Scale."

Natsu answered, "Not at all. I am not entirely from this universe. So, let's get along."

Randy said, "You are a Universe Keeper, huh? You look weak to me."

Natsu said, "I can hold my own."

Randy said, "I hope so."

Randy looked at everyone else and asked, "Is everyone here yet?"

Natsu answered, "Nope. Two more guilds are still coming."

Randy said, "You really are knowledgeable."

Natsu said, "I was told that there were going to be 10 guilds cooperating here. So, we gotta wait for the other two to appear."

The doors opened and then a group of pink haired people appeared said, "It seems like we're still missing a group. Yeah. Seems that way."

Randy heard that and then they one said, "Hendrix Dragneel."

Another one said, "Kai Dragneel."

The only girl there said, "Yuami Dragneel."

A man said, "Ross Dragneel."

Another man said, "Bentley Dragneel."

Hendrix said, "We're from White Knight. And it seems that we're waiting for one more guild."

Yuami said, "Agreed. Black Cats aren't here yet."

Bentley said, "Yep."

Randy said, "The Dragneel Family."

Natsu asked, "How many Dragneel's are there in this universe anyway?"

Bentley answered, "They are considered the strongest family in history."

Ross said, "We're all Fire Magicians."

Kai said, "Agreed."

Yuami said, "This is going to be a lot of fun."

Natsu said, "Natsu Dragneel. Nice to meet you all."

Kai said, "Likewise."

Mara said, "This place is too crowded for me, man."

Natsu said, "Well now, we all need to be patient."

Alice said, "Like you are being patient."

Natsu sighed and then the final group of members started to appear. They walked into the building and then a member said, "I am Kenny Steele."

The girl beside him said, "I am Kylee Frost."

A man beside Kenny said, "Ray Vang."

Kylee said, "We're from Black Cats. And we were asked to assist you."

Natsu said, "Now everyone is here."

Randy said, "Alright. Let's start getting this meeting over with."

Everyone agreed and then Randy said, "As you all might have heard, Heaven's Darkness plans on destroying Keligor. They already destroyed a planet known as Zagarlax. And 400 million people died on that world. They need us to stop them before they destroy Keligor as well. There are a total of...1. 2. 3...I don't know how many of us. And we're up against an entire army."

Alice said, "A total of 36 members."

Natsu said, "36 against an army, huh? What are the odds of survival?"

Alice answered, "0.00000001%."

Everyone heard that and then Natsu said, "Damn."

A little girl opened the door and then everyone looked at her and then asked, "Who is she? Why is she here? This is a base that no one knows about except for the leaders of the guilds here."

The girl tripped over a rock and then hit the ground hard. Natsu walked over to her and then asked, "Are you lost?"

Skye yelled, "Be more polite about it, dammit."

The little girl looked up at Natsu and wrote down, "I am Melissa Frazier. I was asked to help from my guildmaster because this is our territory. I'm from Cait Sith."

Natsu read that and then said, "I see. Well now, that makes 37. But our odds still suck."

Melissa heard that and then Natsu placed his hand out and Melissa grabbed it and then Natsu lifted her up and said, "Alright."

Randy said, "Get some rest. We have a busy day tomorrow."

Everyone said, "Alright."


	4. Heaven's Darkness Strikes First

As everyone was walking around the base to find a place to sleep, Natsu laid back on the bench within the area and passed out immediately. Melissa looked at Natsu and then walked over to him and then slept to the side of him. Everyone else passed out anywhere that had room. While they were sleeping, a member of Heaven's Darkness said, "They are all asleep, sir. Should we get rid of them now? Or what?"

The guildmaster of the guild answered, "Wait for them to wake up. It wouldn't be fun killing people in their sleep."

A member said, "I see. Hearing there screams are more important."

Another member said, "Agreed. I can't wait for the battle to start."

The guildmaster looked at them all and then said, "Well now. Let's get some rest as well."

They said, "Yessir."

They started walking to their tents and then went to sleep in an instant. The guildmaster saw them all sleep and said to himself, "These idiots didn't even keep one person guarding the campsite. Fucking idiots. I guess that I, Dio, will watch over everyone due to me unable to sleep. What will happen tomorrow, I wonder?"

As soon as the sun rose up, Natsu opened his eyes and then sat up and saw that everyone was asleep still. He walked to the door and then opened it looking outside saying, "Morning, huh? That was a nice nap."

Natsu stepped outside and then looked out there as he closed the door. Kimberley said, "Oh, you are up as well."

Natsu answered, "Just woke up. How long have you been out here?"

Kimberley answered, "10 minutes. I don't sleep that often."

Natsu heard that and Alice said, "She's definitely lying."

Natsu heard that and then said, "So, how are you feeling about this battle?"

Kimberley answered, "Pretty confident."

Natsu turned his head toward the tree and then Kimberley saw that he was looking around and Natsu growled and Kimberley swung at Natsu, but Natsu swung at her as well. Both of their fists collided into one another and then an explosion occurred and that woke everyone up on both sides. Kimberley growled and then Randy stepped outside asking, "What the hell is going on out here?"

Natsu appeared from the smoke and answered, "Someone took Kimberley Shire out while we were sleeping."

Randy heard that and said, "But, she's right there."

Natsu pointed at the tree and Randy saw legs and then said, "Shit. We were vulnerable."

Melissa asked, "What's the matter?"

Natsu answered, "The battle has started."

Kimberley charged toward them in her Amon Form. And Kimberley was spitting fire from her mouth, but Randy placed a wall of the ground in front of them and each fireball hit the wall causing explosions. Kimberley growled and then Dio asked, "Did they find out about the surprise attack?"

Kimberley answered, "Yes. Natsu Dragneel figured it out by finding Kimberley's body."

Dio growled and then said, "Well, we struck first. That's all that matters."

Randy said, "Get Kimberley's body in here now."

Alex said, "With pleasure."

Alex picked up a pebble and then imagined Kimberley's body and snapped his fingers and said, "Swap." The pebble disappeared from his hand and Kimberley's body appeared out of nowhere and Alex caught her before she hit the ground. Alex placed her down calmly and then asked, "Who was that?"

Alice answered, "Denise Fowler. A Clone Magician. Capable of turning into other people when touched."

Natsu said, "Shit."

Hendrix asked, "How are we going to do this?"

Kimberley punched the wall of dirt created by Randy, but nothing happened. Kimberley said, "Hm, this dirt turned to literal stone. It's tough."

Dio said, "A small team is on the way to help out."

Kimberley said, "Send some water users. Then we'll be able to get through it all."

Dio said, "Don't worry, Nepturia, Water Dragon Goddess and Kentui are on their way to you now."

Kimberley smiled and then said, "Good. I'll be here trying to get through."

Dio said, "How about we just break in?"

Nepturia appeared kicking the wall down completely and then Randy said, "You gotta be kidding me."

Kentui walked into the building and then said, "You Humans really need to get off of this world."

Nepturia stepped in and then looked around and then said, "Hm, 36 remaining and unable to fight the strongest beings in the universe."

Natsu looked at them and then said, "She's really strong."

Alice said, "She's a Dragon."

Nepturia said, "And you are smart, Natsu Dragneel for finding out that Kimberley was a fake. I didn't expect a complete idiot like yourself to figure that out."

Everyone heard that and then Kenny asked, "Why are you planning on destroying this world?"

Denise appeared answering, "You don't need to know about that. Plus, you won't be on Keligor for long anyway."

Kimberley started to wake up and then growled saying, "That really hurt. What happened?"

Nepturia asked, "Shall we defeat them already?"

The Dragon Slayers stepped forward and then Nepturia said, "Roar of the Water Dragon God." Everyone heard that and then a devastating breath of water flew toward them. As that was happening, the Dragon Slayers said, "Roar of the..." Carlos said, "...White Dragon." Esme said, "...Grass Dragon." Zayden said, "...Blade Dragon." Skye said, "...Sky Dragon." Kylee said, "...Ice Dragon." Ray said, "...Iron Dragon." Natsu said, "...Fire Dragon King." All of their roars combined into one and flew directly into the water sent by Nepturia. As soon as the two attacks collided into one another, an explosion occurred and smoke appeared everywhere. Nepturia saw that and then said to herself, "Shit. They are stronger than they look. I'm surprised that they got passed my God Breath. Mere Humans are going to regret that."

Kentui swung his arm around and then water started flying toward them and Alice said, "Water is about to appear."

Yumari said, "Ice Wall." A wall of ice appeared covering each member of the group. Kimberley looked at everyone and said, "It seems that they struck first."

Natsu said, "Yep. They attacked at night. While we were vulnerable."

Kimberley growled and then said, "Unforgivable."

Denise said, "It seems that I'll be taking my leave. I already used up my time with my last form."

Kentui said, "Leave the rest to us, Denise."

Nepturia said, "We'll take them down."

The water hit the ice causing more ice to appear. As soon as the smoke disappeared, Kentui said, "You are up, Nepturia."

Nepturia smiled and then Dax said, "She's going to break through the ice."

River said, "These two people aren't Human at all."

Natsu said, "That, we know already."

Evan said, "We need to figure out a way to survive this."

Kentui looked at them and then Nepturia went to punch the ice wall, but Natsu punched the wall as well and then they pushed the ice wall together. Natsu growled and then yelled, "We're not going to fall here today!"

Nepturia started blushing and Kentui saw that and then said, "You gotta be kidding me."

Nepturia said, "You are interesting."

Natsu pushed with all of his might, but Nepturia pushed back and Natsu flew back screaming and the ice wall shattered completely. Nepturia laughed and then said, "Keep it coming ladies and gentlemen. The battle has just begun."

Everyone looked at one another and grunted.


	5. Holy Nova

Mya looked at her and then said, "Lightning Bolt."

A bolt of lightning appeared from her fingertips and flew toward Nepturia and Nepturia took it head on. Ray said, "Iron Dragon's Sword."

His arm turn into a sword and went to swing it at Nepturia, but his blade went right through her body like she was literally water. Nepturia said, "Now, you people sure are weak. And you are supposed to stop Heaven's Darkness from destroying this world."

Randy looked at Natsu and then saw that he was getting back up after that hit and then said, "We will not be defeated here."

Everyone started unleashing their magic at Nepturia and then Nepturia saw that and said to herself, "It seems that they are getting fired up now. What will they show me?"

Kentui said, "They are too fired up to this shit. Weaklings. I'll be your opponent."

Kentui charged toward Randy, but Natsu appeared out of nowhere punching Kentui in the face causing him to fly back and Randy said, "Nice to have you back."

Natsu said, "Told you that we weren't going to be defeated here."

Randy smiled and said, "Iron Rock Fist." A fist made up of rocks appeared from out of nowhere and it flew right into Kentui as Kentui stood up. Nepturia saw that and then said, "Woah, you good."

Kentui looked at Randy and growled saying, "You little shit. I'm going to kill you now."

Natsu looked at him and Randy said, "Dragon Slayers, take on the Dragon. The rest of us will deal with this Vampire."

Natsu said, "Sounds like a plan."

Randy smiled and then Kimberley said, "Here we go."

She turned into her Satan Form and then Natsu saw that it was completely different from Mirajane's version of the Satan Form saying, "Awesome."

Randy said, "Stay focused on your target, Natsu."

Natsu said, "Of course."

Natsu appeared before Nepturia and she said, "I'm glad that you are back, Human. What will you show me this time?"

Natsu answered, "A new technique that I've been working on. I hope that you enjoy it a little bit."

Nepturia heard that and then Natsu brought his arms forward and said, "Fire Dragon King's Spiral Vortex." Natsu clenched the air and went into a circular motion with his hands. Then put his hands in the middle and pushed forward as a deadly beam of fire flew toward Nepturia. Nepturia saw that and then asked, "What the hell is that?"

Natsu smiled and then Nepturia said, "Water Dragon God's Blue Nebula." A wave of water of the same size of Natsu's fire flew toward the fire and then they collided into one another. Smoke rose up due to water and fire not mixing well together.

Natsu said, "Now."

Everyone said, "Roar of the..." Carlos said, "...White Dragon." Esme said, "...Grass Dragon." Zayden said, "...Blade Dragon." Skye said, "...Sky Dragon." Kylee said, "...Ice Dragon." Ray said, "...Iron Dragon." Natsu said, "...Fire Dragon King."

As each of the roars collided into one making one devastating attack, it flew right into Nepturia causing her to roar out loudly. Kentui heard that and said, "Water Nebula."

Water flew toward them, but Reika said, "Water God's Bellow."

Reika sent a devastating breath of water toward Kentui and Kentui said, "Impossible."

Randy said, "Iron Rock Fist."

As Reika's attack hit Kentui, Kentui screamed loudly. Dio sensed that they were in trouble and then said, "Impossible. How are they having trouble with them? They are weaklings. What are they doing?"

After Reika's attack disappeared, Kentui was still standing and Randy's fist flew right back into his back causing Kentui to cough out blood.

Kentui flew toward Kimberley and Kimberley caught him saying, "Soul Extinctor." A devastating beam flew out of Kimberley's hand and then after 30 seconds, Kimberley stopped and tossed him aside as his eyes were completely bugged out. As soon as the smoke disappeared, Nepturia looked at Kentui and roared loudly and punched the ground of the base and the entire building started to shake. Nepturia yelled, "You will die here today!"

Natsu said, "Death isn't going to happen to us."

Nepturia heard that and then looked at Natsu and Natsu swung at her saying, "Fire Dragon King's Demolition Fist."

Nepturia felt that and then she flew back and then Randy said, "We need to get out of the building."

As the building started to collapse down on them, everyone started running out of there. Melissa stared at them and then punched Nepturia into the wall causing her to bounce off of the wall and falling down with the debris crushing her and Kentui. Randy said, "Shit."

Natsu said, "There goes our base."

Carlos said, "Yep."

Holly said, "It seems that we're in trouble."

Mya said, "We're out in the open and they could attack at any moment."

Mara said, "Agreed. We need to be ready for one hell of a fight."

Koyomi said, "Well, we were ready the first time. Let's keep up with the same pace."

Natsu said, "That won't work here. These beings are stronger than us."

Randy said, "We might have defeated two of them, but there are a lot more of them."

Carlos said, "We need to be ready for their next move. And we never expected them to attack us at night. So, we are in trouble here if we can't understand their movements."

Gabby said, "Well, let's do this."

Alex said, "Agreed."

Peter said, "We can't just stay here."

Nepturia started transforming into a Dragon and then Dio said, "It seems that Nepturia is finally taking this seriously."

Denise said, "Agreed. What shall we do next, sir?"

Dio answered, "We will let her run amok."

Denise said, "I see."

Nepturia flew up and then Natsu turned around and then said, "Yep. She really is a Dragon."

Skye said, "We Dragon Slayers seem to have it rough."

Nepturia said, "Shut up, Humans. It is time to end this. Holy Nova."

Nepturia blew a deadly breath of water out of her mouth and it flew down toward them. Natsu said, "Shit."

Randy said, "Rock Mountain." A mountain full of iron rocks appeared around everyone as the water beam hit the ground. The mountain created by Randy shattered completely hitting everyone causing them all to scream. After 5 seconds, she stopped the attack and watched as the smoke rose. Nepturia said, "No one can withstand me in my Dragon Form assholes. Not even you, Natsu Dragneel."


	6. Water Flame Dragon God Mode

As Neptunia was flying over the battlefield, she waited for the smoke to disappear. Dio said, "No one is capable of living through that. That is Nepturia's most dangerous technique. Holy Nova. Normally, you'd see a White Dragon Slayer Magician use that spell. But for our Nepturia, she can do the impossible."

Everyone started cheering and then Neptunia smiled and then the smoke started to disappear slowly. Dio looked at the smoke and then saw a figure still standing and Denise said, "Impossible."

The being stood there and then Nepturia said, "Impossible. Who the hell are you?"

The man was huffing and puffing due to how much damage he took during the attack. As soon as the smoke completely vanished, the man looked up with a smile on his face saying, "I'm not going to be defeated that easy."

Nepturia looked at Natsu and then roared loudly and said, "Roar of the Water Dragon God."

Natsu said, "Roar of the Fire Dragon King."

As they both roared like a Dragon, the two breaths collided into one another. Smoke started arriving from in front of them. As the smoke was blocking their paths toward one another, Natsu started running to find a way to see her. Nepturia looked down and then flew down to the ground and said, "This Human is awesome. You are mine."

Natsu heard that and then appeared behind her and then said, "Fire Dragon King's..." Nepturia turned around and saw Natsu standing there and then Natsu swung both fists at her as she went to eat him saying, "...Ace Fist."

Two immeasurable explosions occurred after Natsu punching both sides of her face before she was capable of eating him. Natsu said, "Lightning Fire Dragon's Firing Hammer."

Natsu uppercutted Nepturia and then said, "Lightning Fire Dragon's Iron Fist."

Natsu then punched Nepturia's face and as soon as the smoke disappeared, Nepturia headbutted Natsu causing him to flew back. As he was flying back, Natsu screamed loudly and appeared before the campsite. Dio stared at him and then Natsu stood up and said, "I'll come for you after I'm done with her."

Dio heard that and then Natsu charged back toward Nepturia. He roared as he charged toward her and Nepturia charged toward him as well. Nepturia said, "Natsu Dragneel, I haven't taken this much damage in a long time. I have finally met my match."

Natsu said, "I doubt that very much. You are far stronger than me."

Nepturia heard that and then looked at Natsu and Natsu's flames appeared around his right fist and Nepturia had water appear around her right arm and then they swung at each other causing smoke to appear before them. Natsu growled and then Nepturia pushed him back. Natsu flew back and then Nepturia smiled and said, "Water Dragon God's Ultimate Sphere."

Natsu was engulfed in water not allowing him to use any of his Fire Magic. Nepturia said, "This is my victory, Natsu Dragneel. I will not be defeated by you."

Natsu tried moving around the water, but he was restricted within the middle of the sphere. Nepturia smiled and then said, "Become mine, Natsu Dragneel. Hahahahaha."

Dio said, "She's out of control."

Denise said, "But isn't that what we want? That's the power we need to destroy this world."

Natsu heard that and then started releasing all of his Fire Magic and then Nepturia saw the flames and asked, "What the hell are you doing, Natsu? You already lost. Just admit defeat."

Natsu heard that and then started sucking the water up and then Nepturia saw that and then said, "Impossible. What are you doing? That could kill you. You don't know what you are doing. I am a God."

Natsu sucked the water up completely and then said, "And I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer. No one gives a shit who you are. You are just a target that needs to be defeated to save this planet. And I won't become yours. Because I'm not from this universe."

Nepturia looked at him and asked herself, "What the hell is going to happen? This has never happened before. No one has ever eaten my water before. This is impossible."

Nepturia looked at Natsu and then water and flames appeared around Natsu's hands and then Nepturia said, "It can't be. The Water Flame Dragon God Mode."

Natsu smiled and then said, "Thank you for your magic. Now, I'm even stronger than I was before."

Nepturia heard that and looked at Natsu saying, "Impossible. It can't be. What the hell are you? I won't accept it. I will not accept it."

Natsu said, "Roar of the Water Flame Dragon God."

Nepturia heard that and then the water was extremely hot and red due to the flames combination with it and Nepturia said, "Roar of the Water Dragon God."

The two devastating attacks flew toward one another and then smoke rose up, but Natsu's breath was overpowering Nepturia's attack and then flew right into her causing her to scream loudly. Nepturia said to herself, "It can't be. I, Nepturia, Water Dragon God, am being defeated by a mere Human. This is impossible. I will not accept this to be my end. Natsu Dragneel, you are going to become mine. This isn't over yet. I am God. You are a mere Human. Die Human. I will win this battle no matter what. Destroy this world. And make sure that you fail your mission. No one in this universe is capable of stopping me. Hahahahahaha."

After the smoke disappeared, Nepturia was standing still and said, "Natsu Dragneel, you are pissing me off. I was going to accept you as my husband. But now, you have done angered me. No one in this universe will live to see another day."

Keligor heard that and then said, "Shit. What are you going to do, Natsu?"

Nepturia said, "You already killed Kentui. Who else are you going to kill, huh?"

Natsu said, "You were the one that killed Kentui. Your strength brought the building down on him after all."

Nepturia heard that and then said, "You can't be serious, right?"

Natsu answered, "I'm afraid so. So whose side are you really on, I wonder?"

Nepturia roared loudly and yelled, "Stop confusing me, Human!"

Natsu smiled and then said, "Let us continue our fight."

Nepturia said, "Agreed."

They charged toward one another.


	7. Nepturia Defeats Natsu

Nepturia and Natsu clash into one another. As Natsu swung at her, Nepturia used her magic power to overpower his attacks. Nepturia said, "You may be stronger now that you've eaten my water. But that doesn't make you as strong as a Dragon, Human."

Natsu said, "I've done my fair share of battles against Dragons. I will fair better than most."

Nepturia looked at him and then Dio stared at him asking, "Why won't he stay down? Why does he keep getting back up after he knows that he won't win against us? What the hell is he planning?"

As Natsu continued fighting, Randy started moving again and saw that Natsu was still fighting Nepturia and Natsu said, "Water Flame Dragon God's Ultimate Vortex." A similar attack to Fire Dragon King's Spiral Vortex appeared and flew toward Nepturia and Nepturia said, "I will not lose to you."

Natsu roared loudly and then a being appeared behind him and then Natsu turned his head around saying, "Roar of the Water Flame Dragon God."

A devastating roar flew out of his mouth flying toward him and the camp and then Dio screeched and yelled, "Run!"

Everyone started to abandon their campsite and then Denise growled and then said, "Shit. He's stronger now. Damn you Nepturia."

The man that was about to attack Natsu teleported himself out of dodge. Nepturia looked at the attack from behind and saw that the camp was destroyed and Nepturia growled and then roared loudly. Nepturia swung at him saying, "Water Dragon God's Claw."

Nepturia kicked Natsu's face and then Natsu flew into multiple trees. Nepturia followed him and then said, "Today is the day that I win against the Dragon Slayer that literally slays Dragons for a living."

Natsu heard that and then went to stand up, but Nepturia headbutted him into the tree that he was up against and then screamed loudly. Nepturia saw that and then said, "You can't win against me all by yourself."

Randy was about to help him out, but Natsu shook his head and then Randy nodded and stayed on the ground. Natsu laid there and then Nepturia said, "I win, Natsu Dragneel. You can no longer fight."

Natsu said, "That's up for me to decide."

Nepturia heard that and then Natsu stood up slowly roaring the entire time. Nepturia heard that and then said to herself, "He really is getting close to turning into a Dragon. Without a doubt, Natsu Dragneel might be the strongest Dragon Slayer that I have ever faced. Natsu, I will definitely make you mine."

Natsu was on his feet again and then Nepturia asked, "Why won't you stay down, Natsu?"

Natsu answered, "Quite simple. I won't let you destroy this world. It is my job to make sure that we win this war."

Randy heard that and then Nepturia said, "You may try to defeat us, Natsu Dragneel. But you'll never be able to stop us. We already defeated your friends. I am going to eat them after defeating you."

Natsu looked at her and then said, "Roar of the Water..."

Nepturia stomped his body into the tree again and then Natsu screamed and then Nepturia said, "You have too much honor. Yet, you can no longer stand."

Natsu's screams disappeared and then Nepturia saw that Natsu wasn't moving anymore and then Nepturia looked at him and then asked, "Are you done fighting yet?"

Natsu laid there and then Nepturia got close to his face and Natsu's mouth opened and a deadly breath of fire flew out toward her causing Nepturia to scream. Nepturia started backing up and roared like a Dragon and yelled, "It burns! It burns! Wait, I'm a Water Dragon. What the hell am I saying. Hahahahahaha."

Natsu smiled and then stayed against the tree saying, "I'm still here Dragon."

Nepturia shot water up into the sky and then as it fell down, Natsu roared again and the fire hit the water as it was falling down toward her, but the fire disappeared out of nowhere as Natsu collapsed to the side saying to himself, "I can't take it anymore. I leave the rest to everyone else. I am sorry ladies and gentlemen. I have failed my mission to help save this world. Please forgive me."

As soon as the water put the fire out, Nepturia walked over to Natsu and saw that he was defeated and then lifted him up by her mouth and then said, "Farewell losers. I'm taking Natsu Dragneel home with me. Do not try to come and get him back. You will lose against me again."

Nepturia started taking off back to her home in Dandridge. Randy growled and then Dio appeared back to the campsite and saw that the battle was over and then asked, "Where the hell did Nepturia go? The mission isn't completed yet."


	8. Randy and Company Continue the Fight

Randy saw Nepturia take off with Natsu and asked himself, "Where the hell do you think that you are taking, Natsu Dragneel? He's a member of this group here to obliterate the enemy. What are you planning on doing with him?"

As Nepturia took off, Dio growled and then said, "Nepturia dipped. And Kentui is dead. Nepturia killed him on accident. Well now, shall we finish off what Nepturia and Kentui started?"

Denise said, "I'm in."

Dio asked, "What about you guys?"

Everyone started cheering and then Randy started to stand up after that brutal attack and a member said, "Sir, someone is standing up."

Dio looked forward at the collapsed building and saw that Randy was standing there and then said, "Impossible. Why don't these assholes die? We're going to move on with our operation. They have been weakened by Nepturia. So, it should be an easy victory for you, right Ashe?"

Ashe stepped forward and answered, "Yessir. Let's go men. We got people to hunt."

Ashe and his men took off toward Randy and his group. Randy said to himself, "I won't fall here today. I will avenge my fallen comrades."

Ross started moving and then said, "Woah, that Dragon sure was a bitch to deal with."

Randy heard that and then said, "Welcome back."

Ross said, "So, you weren't defeated by the attack."

Randy said, "Bitch please, of course I was defeated by the attack. Natsu was the only one that survived the attack. And now he's being taken away by the Dragon. And we'll probably never see him again."

Ross stood up and then Ashe said, "Nepturia really didn't finish them off. Why aren't they KO'ed? She's the strongest amongst all of the members of Heaven's Darkness. What did that damn Human do to her?"

Randy smiled and then said, "Well now, they seem a little pissed that the Dragon left them to rot."

Ross smiled and then said, "Let's finish what Natsu started, shall we?"

Randy said, "Agreed."

As the members serving Ashe started attacking both Ross and Randy, Randy said, "Rock Mountain." Iron hard rocks appeared around Randy to protect himself from their attacks.

Ross said, "Fire Barrier." A barrier made up of fire appeared and then Ashe saw that and then said, "So, you are a Fire Magician just like me, huh? That makes things interesting."

As soon as he said that, Kylee said to herself, "Ice Dragon's Hundred Icicles." Icicles started to fly toward them, but Ashe said, "Fire Lances." Lances made of fire appeared out of the blue and flew toward the icicles. The icicles melted and then Kylee saw that and then Randy said, "Iron Rock Fist." A giant fist made of iron rock appeared flying toward them, but a member serving under Ashe appeared before him and said, "Mirror." As soon as the fist hit the mirror, it started to bounce back toward Randy.

Randy pointed to the side and the fist turned away. Ashe saw that and then caused it to fly toward the man with the mirror, but he turned right toward the fist. Randy lifted his hand up and then fist flew up and the man continued to follow it.

As that was happening, Kazuna said to herself, "Ice-Make: Arrows." A bow appeared in her hands and she released multiple arrows at them.

Ashe's men started screaming and then Ashe growled and then Randy brought his fist down toward Ashe, but Ashe jumped back as the fist hit the ground. Mya said, "Lightning God's Charged Particle Cannon." A devastating shot of lightning toward her enemies, but Ashe said, "Fire Breath." Flames flew out of his mouth and then sparks appeared after the two attacks collided into one another.

As the battle between Ashe and Randy's group continued onwards, Nepturia appeared in Dandridge with Natsu. The ruler of Dandridge saw Nepturia saying, "Long time no see, Nepturia. Are you still working for those assholes who you call allies?"

Nepturia answered, "Nope. This Human here helped me realize that destroying wouldn't save me. So, I decided to leave with him after we fought. Yet, I'm surprised at how long he lasted in a fight against me in my Dragon Form."

The Queen heard that and then said, "He fought like a monster, huh?"

Nepturia said, "I'll be keeping him with me. So, don't worry about a thing."

The Queen said, "Look here Nepturia, that's not what worries me. What worries me is that you might have angered Heaven's Darkness. And now they might come to our world and come destroy it. Have you ever thought about those consequences?"

Nepturia heard that and said, "Now that you mention it, that might happen if we don't do anything about it. It seems that we'll need this Human more than ever now, Ruhinu."

The Queen of Dandridge, Ruhinu, Silver Dragon Queen said, "You really trust this Human. He could be an enemy for all we know."

Nepturia said, "Trust me. He's a good kid. His heart is in the right place. Mine wasn't. If he can save me, then he can save us all."

Ruhinu said, "I hope that you are right about this, Nepturia. If you aren't, then we're all doomed."

Nepturia said, "Have faith in me, Ruhinu. You never seem to trust me."

Ruhinu said, "I wonder why I never trust you."

As soon as she said that, Natsu woke up and then looked around and asked, "Where am I?"

Nepturia answered, "A planet known as Dandridge. I defeated you. And you became mine."

Natsu said, "I see. I became yours. Wait, what the hell does that even mean?"

Nepturia heard that and then answered, "A loved one. Defeat Heaven's Darkness together. Fight to protect the Dragon home. That sort of thing."

Natsu said, "Yeah, I have no idea what you are talking about."

Ruhinu looked at him and then said, "Welcome to Dandridge."


	9. Reika Defeats Ashe

As Natsu was in Dandridge, Nepturia said, "You know I am glad to have met you."

Natsu asked, "Why are you glad to have met me?"

Nepturia answered, "You were the closest to defeating me. You really are amazing. And you are capable of eating my water. That surprised me the most. You are a Fire Dragon Slayer Magician, yet you ate my water and became the Water Flame Dragon God Slayer Magician. That is some intense shit."

Ruhinu heard that and said, "Wait, he ate your water? Like literally ate it?"

Nepturia answered, "Yeah, show her."

Natsu did and then Runihu saw that and then said, "My god. You really aren't a normal Dragon Slayer, are you?"

Natsu said, "1st Generation Dragon Slayer. That's all."

Nepturia heard that and then Natsu said, "Wait, I don't have time to be here. I need to get back to Keligor. I need to stop Heaven's Darkness from destroying that planet. In which you were about to destroy."

Runihu said, "You didn't tell him?"

Natsu heard that and then Nepturia answered, "Nope. Not yet."

Natsu said, "Tell me what?"

Nepturia answered, "There was a reason why I was a member of the Dark Guild, Natsu. I infiltrated it to destroy it from the inside. But then I kinda got into destroying planets. And got totally brainwashed. You appeared and saved me from falling into complete darkness. If you really plan on going back to Keligor, then you'll need to get stronger."

Runihu said, "Agreed. Heaven's Darkness are full of monsters. Monsters strong enough to kill a God. And I doubt that you are capable of killing a God. Dragon God's don't count."

Natsu heard that and then said, "I never fought a God before."

Runihu heard that and then said, "Well then, we're going to beat some training into you, Natsu Dragneel. Starting today, you will be trained by us Dragons of Dandridge. The training will be tough, but I believe that you'll survive. Nepturia, take him to the training grounds."

Nepturia said, "With pleasure."

Nepturia took Natsu to the training grounds and then said, "I put up a comm link between you and your people of the Resistance. Tell them what is going on. Well, when I tell you that is."

Natsu said, "Sure thing."

Nepturia said, "Speak now."

Natsu said, "Hey guys, this is Natsu Dragneel."

Randy asked, "Where are you?"

Natsu answered, "Dandridge. It seems that they want to train me. And they won't let me leave the planet until they train me. Do you think that you can hold out till I get back?"

Kimberley answered, "We're working on it, Natsu. Just hurry your ass here."

Kylee said, "We'll take care of it. Just hurry up, will ya?"

Natsu said, "Don't worry, I'll get this training over with and return to the fight. Also, Nepturia was on our side from the start. She infiltrated the Dark Guild to tear it apart from the inside."

Randy said, "Woah, you really are good."

Nepturia said, "Yes I am. Now, the harsh training is about to begin. Are you done saying your peace?"

Natsu answered, "If I don't make it, then tell God that I'm sorry."

Everyone started laughing in their minds and then said, "Sure thing."

Nepturia sighed and then said, "Link is down. Well, the training is very difficult. Especially for a Human like yourself. Are you ready?"

Natsu answered, "Even if I say no, you are still going to drill me with it."

Nepturia said, "Exactly."

The Dragons of each element started to appear and then Natsu looked at them and then said, "I'm going to be trained by all of them?"

Nepturia answered, "Yes. Fire, Water, Lightning, Ice, Iron, Blade, Sky, Poison, Cavern, Purgatory, Sea King, Gale, White, Shadow, Armor, Bone, and more. You will be trained till you are capable of wielding all Dragon Slayer Magic in existence. Also, we'll be strengthening you up quite a bit. So, be prepared for the harshest training that you've ever done in your life."

Everyone smiled and then they started drilling him. As that was happening, Ashe looked at them and asked, "Why are you all smiling?"

Randy answered, "Natsu really doesn't know when to die."

Kimberley said, "You could say that again."

Ashe heard that and then asked, "Are you talking about that Fire Dragon Slayer Magician that Nepturia took from here? The Universe Keeper of the group of yours."

Randy answered, "Yep."

Kylee said, "Well, I guess that it is time for us to begin the battle."

Reika stood up and then Ashe said, "They just keep getting back up for more. Why won't they stay down? What the hell are you all going to do? They are already on the move."

Randy said, "You still capable of fighting, Reika."

Reika answered, "Yeah. I'm ready for more."

Ashe growled and then charged toward them and then said, "Game over, worthless Humans."

As soon as Ashe got in front of Randy, he brought his fist back and Randy grunted and then Reika appeared and shoved Randy out of the way and brought her fist back as well saying, "Water God's Swirling Fist."

Ashe said, "Fire Fist Ace."

The two fists clashed into one another causing an explosion and smoke rose up from their attacks. 3 minutes later, the smoke disappeared and Ashe looked at her and saw that she was unharmed. He then looked at his arm and saw that it was broken and started screaming loudly and then Reika swung him over and over again. Ashe felt all of her punches and then Reika pushed him back and said, "Water God's Nebulous Kick." A devastating kick to the temple caused Ashe's neck to snap to the side. Randy said, "It seems that Ashe is down. You literally snapped his neck."

Reika said, "We still have a lot more to go. And Natsu won't be back for awhile. So, let's get a move on it."

They said, "Yes ma'am."

They started charging after the remaining members of Heaven's Darkness and a member of the guild said, "Sir, they got through Ashe and his men."

Dio growled and then said, "Son of a bitch. It seems that we have no choice but to fight them and kill them ourselves. Let's stop running and take them all on. That's what they wish. So, that's what they'll get."

They stopped running and waited for them to appear.


	10. Natsu Lifting Nepturia Up

As they were charging forward to get to the Heaven's Darkness camp, they checked it out. Reika said, "This technology, don't tell me that it is what I think that it is."

Hendrix said, "I'm afraid so, Reika. This is from the ancient race from before Humans came to Earth Land. The Ecos. They were a technically advanced race. If they are using this type of technology, then the already know how to destroy worlds with ease. We need to get rid of this device. So that they can never use it again."

Kylee said, "We all got it rough. This thing weighs at least a ton."

Core said, "I can turn into any being I wish and they'll be able to carry it out of here. I'll take it to a different world where it'll be safe. You guys deal with the Heaven's Darkness members. We can't let them destroy this world after all."

Everyone said, "Understood."

As they were planning their attack, Dio said, "Son of a bitch."

Denise asked, "What is wrong, sir?"

Dio answered, "We forgot to bring the Eco Device with us. Shit."

Denise asked, "Would you like me to go get it back, sir?"

Dio answered, "You aren't strong enough to deal with their numbers and lift it by yourself."

Denise said, "So, we screwed up?"

Dio answered, "Yeah. We screwed up big time. We were so close to winning. So fucking close. But Natsu Dragneel from a different universe screwed it all up. He took our greatest weapon. Nepturia, Water Dragon God. I'm not as strong as her."

Denise said, "I'm sorry."

Dio said, "All we can do is kill them and get back to the machine."

As they were planning their attack as well, Core turned into Natsu Dragneel. Everyone heard that and then looked at him and Natsu looked at them and grabbed a hold of the device and then said, "Tell the Magic Council that I am on my way with an ancient Eco Device."

Randy said, "Tess, go with her. Someone will need to protect her while she carries the device. One wrong move and we can all die."

Tess said, "Understood."

Natsu lifted it up and then everyone said, "Damn, Natsu is strong as fuck. Get moving now."

Randy said, "HQ, this is Randy Riddle, one of the Ten Wizard Saints."

A member of the Magic Council asked, "What is it, Randy?"

Randy answered, "We found the device that they've been using to destroy the worlds in our universe. It's an ancient Eco Device that we've never seen before. Two people are on their way to you now."

They heard that and then Randy said, "Sir, did you get the last part?"

The Magic Council members answered, "Yes. Please hurry with the device."

Natsu growled and then they appeared before the portal in a couple of minutes and then Tess opened it up and the councilmen saw the portal open up before them and then Tess said, "Hurry up, Core."

Natsu and Tess walked into the portal and then Natsu placed it down gently before them and turned back into Core and said, "Oh, that thing is heavy as hell. I'm surprised that Natsu could even lift a ton."

The Magic Council members said, "My god, it is an actual artifact from ancient times. This is proof that they existed. And might still live among us in the universe. Or are probably watching over us. Like the Gods. Core, sorry for all of the trouble that we caused you."

Core said, "It was no trouble at all, sir. We have to head back."

Tess said, "Agreed. We got to fight the members of Heaven's Darkness."

The Magic Council said, "Thank you for this. Erase all of the history on the other side of that portal when you get there."

They said, "Yessir."

They walked through the portal again and then Tess erased everything and then ran back to their party and said, "Job complete. Let's continue the battle strategy."

Randy said, "That was faster than expected."

Tess said, "She was running like it was nothing."

Randy sighed and then said, "Well, this is the plan."

As he spoke about the plan to everyone, Natsu was literally training to death by actual Dragons. Natsu growled and asked, "Is this really going to help me out?"

Nepturia answered, "Yes. Do not underestimate us Dragons, Natsu. By the time that you are done training here, you'll be ready for actual combat over there. 1 day in this world is like 30 seconds on Keligor. That is the damn truth. You've already been here for about 6 months. And 6 months is 187 days. And you multiply that by 30 and you get 5610 seconds. That is 93 minutes and 30 seconds. And by the time that you are done training here on Dandridge, you'll be able to lift a Dragon. The heaviest beings in the known universe. Well, dinosaurs are heavier, but they are all extinct."

Natsu growled and then a Dragon appeared and Nepturia asked, "Is it already that time, Kavka?"

Kavka, the Black Dragon answered, "Nope. You still have 13 days. After the 13 days are up, then he'll be put up to the test."

Natsu asked, "What test?"

Nepturia answered, "You'll fight a Dragon. You win, you are strong enough to leave our territory. If you lose, then you'll be stuck here till you are capable of beating a Dragon and lifting one up. But if I had to guess, then you can already lift one up. But it is better to be safe than sorry, yes?"

Natsu answered, "I guess so."

Kavko smiled and then took off and said to herself, "I don't know what you see in that Dragon Nepturia, but I don't like him. When the hell can we get rid of this Human?"

Nepturia asked, "What is wrong, Natsu?"

Natsu answered, "She doesn't seem to like me very much."

Nepturia said, "She doesn't like Humans. So it is normal."

Natsu said, "I see."

Nepturia said, "13 days left of training. Do you think that you are strong enough to lift a Dragon?"

Natsu answered, "Don't know. Never tried to."

Nepturia said, "If that is the case, then I guess that it is time, don't you think so as well? I'm not going to push you to. But I think that you should just get it over with."

Natsu asked, "What happened to the take it safe and not be sorry later."

Nepturia laughed and then said, "Long story. Let's just get this over with, shall we?"

Natsu said, "OK."

Natsu got up out of his push up position and then Nepturia turned into her Dragon Form and then said, "Do it, Natsu. Lift me up."

Natsu said, "Alright."

He walked right underneath her hind left leg and then wrapped his arms around it. He bent his legs a little and then started to bring his legs up. Natsu started growling and Nepturia said, "Nonstop training for the next 13 days, Natsu."

Natsu roared loudly and then her leg started to lift itself off of the ground. Natsu continued to roar and then the Dragons in Human Form appeared and saw that Nepturia was letting Natsu lift her up. Kunihu said, "You know that you are the heaviest Dragon here, right?"

Nepturia said, "Shut up."

Natsu brought her leg up to his waist and then Kunihu looked at Natsu and then asked, "Are you ok, Natsu?"

Natsu answered, "I'm fine."

As this was happening, Keligor said, "Bring Natsu Dragneel back to Keligor, Nepturia."

Nepturia heard that and then Nepturia's leg appeared over his head and Natsu changed hand positions in an instant and held it up over his head and then Nepturia lifted herself off of the ground putting all of her weight on top of him. Natsu felt that and then started roaring loudly. He then pushed his arms all the way up and then she flew off of his hands a little bit and then everyone saw that and then Natsu collapsed forwards as Nepturia landed behind him. Natsu was breathing heavily and then Keligor growled and then Nepturia said, "I think that he's ready."

Kunihu said, "I guess that he is." 13 days from now, you will return back to Keligor to fight the remaining forces of Heaven's Darkness. If you do not like that, then you'll be trapped here for eternity."

Natsu nodded and then Nepturia lifted him up and said, "Let's go rest. You'll need it."

She took off with him in her arms and Kunihu said to herself, "Natsu Dragneel, he really is an interesting Human that pushed himself to his limits just now. How exciting indeed. Let's see how far he'll change his fighting styles in 13 days."


End file.
